An existing 6 Mev Van de Graff Accelerator will be modified to produce electrons as pulses (nanosec and longer) in varying pulse modes up to DC beams. Equipment to measure these electrons and their effects on experimental materials and living cells will be assembled. Thus, the scientific community will have a pulsed electron source with which very fast kinetics can be studied in a variety of biological, biochemical and chemical systems. All systems will be computerized so that instantaneous readout is available during the experiment allowing quick analysis and immediate change of conditions. The research will be conducted by a core of 3 persons who will serve as the chief officers of the Center for Fast Kinetics Research. In addition, approximately 8 scientists from chemistry and zoology at U.T. in Austin and 11 scientists-investigators outside of Austin, and students, have announced their intentions to use the pulse facilities. In most of these instances they will be applying ultra-fast techniques to their systems for the first time. Money is requested also for stopped-flow instrumentation. Among the subjects scheduled for investigation are electrochemistry of free radicals, triplet-triplet annihilation, enzyme oxidase reactions, dehydrogenases in algae, mechanisms of actions of flavo enzymes, radiation effects on pharmaceutical plastics, repair mechanisms in nucleic acids, molecular aspects of sickle cell disease, actions of radiation sensitizers, free radical processes in radiation biology, actions of hydroxyl radicals in irradiated cells, free radicals in enzyme reactions, chelation and trace metals in radiation biology, inter- and intra-molecular electron transfer in metal complexes of biological importance, radiation sensitization by trace metals, the O2 effects in irradiated cells, relationship of O2 to metal complexes in biochemical systems, electron transport systems in mitochondria, and rapid-mixing techniques in radiation biology.